


Christmas Stockings for Cas and Dean

by CloverHighFive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHighFive/pseuds/CloverHighFive
Summary: Dean and Castiel fill Christmas stockings for each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Cloverhighfive's Christmas stories, Cloverhighfive's Destiel fluff, Cloverhighfive's Destiel smut or smut adjacent, Cloverhighfive's entire list of Destiel stories





	Christmas Stockings for Cas and Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).

> This was written for [@notfunnydean's SPNadventcalendar2019](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/189087609270/supernatural-advent-calendar-2019), day 10 prompt: Chimney.  
It's also [on tumblr](https://cloverhighfivewritestoo.tumblr.com/post/189602411647/read-it-on-ao3-day-10-chimney-wc-530)

“What are those?” Castiel was pointing at the big, felt, red stockings hanging from the chimney mantle.

“They are Christmas stockings. See? This one has my name, this one yours. You fill them with little things you think the other will like.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno. Candy… trinkets… stuff. We empty them on Christmas day.”

When Christmas day came, the stockings were full.

Castiel insisted, so Dean emptied his first.

“Wow, Cas. All the classics! Licorice, caramel popcorn, jerky – ooh, I don’t know this brand! And… oooh, what’s this?” He pulled a small knife from the bottom.

“An ancient Mongolian knife. It’s got some special powers, I have the details in a book.”

“Man, you’re too good to me.” He kissed Castiel. “Thank you. You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Castiel reached for his stocking. First, he pulled out a big bag of coffee beans.

Dean explained. “That’s some expensive fancy shit right there. Had a sample in the shop, I tell you, you’ll love it.”

Castiel smelled the bag. “Wow. Can’t wait to try it. Thanks, Dean.” He rummaged deeper and produced a big lumpy bag. “Hm, mixed nuts and seeds.”

“Yeah, for your squirrel that’s always coming around. You could hand-feed him. You know, with time.”

Castiel turned the bag in his hands, pensive. “That’s a lovely idea.”

“You know, Crowley used to call me ‘Squirrel.’”

Castiel looked at Dean, squinting, head cocked. “You do not resemble a squirrel at all. You don’t have big, brown eyes, and long sharp teeth, and…”

“OK, OK. Look, I don’t know why I brought it up.” He looked at Castiel going back to surveying his bag. “But, um, I do like nuts… hehe…”

Castiel said, without looking up, “I don’t think I remember you eating nuts.”

Dean chuckled. “Not even this morning?”

Castiel looked up in front of him, thinking. “You had eggs, toast, coffee. We’re out of bacon. You didn’t have nuts. Not this morning for sure.”

Dean took the bag out of Castiel’s hands and put it on the table, Castiel following the bag with his eyes the whole time. Dean took Castiel in his arms, kissed him on the corner of his mouth. “You sure you don’t remember me eating… nuts… this morning?”

Castiel lit up. “Oh! You mean my – “

“Yes, dumbass, yours.” He pressed himself against Castiel as flush as possible, leaning in to nudge his face softly into Castiel’s, leaving a little kiss on his cheek.

Castiel smiled as he relaxed in Dean’s embrace. “Yeah, I remember now.”

Dean was swaying a little with Castiel in his arms, eyes closed. He whispered, “You sure?”

Castiel’s hands trailed up Dean’s shoulders. “Maybe… refresh my memory? Just to be sure we’re talking about the same thing?”

“I’ll _seed_ what I can do.”

“You… what?”

“I mean, I’d be _nuts_ to refuse.”

“Please, stop the puns.”

“Alright, _almond_ my business and shut up.”

“One more, Dean, and you’ll be alone with your licorice.”

“Oh, shoot, I wouldn’t want to be stuck _jerky’ing_ myself.”

Castiel let Dean go and walked away. “That’s it! You killed the mood!”

Dean walked after him. “Cas! Come on! I love you! Babe! Sweetheart! CAAAAAAAASSSS”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D If you liked it, kudos are like hugs for writers! And if you feel like commenting, I'll answer back! :) Have a nice day/night/timeless travel!


End file.
